


[podfic] untitled kinky tumblr fic

by majoline



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Belly buttons, Comeplay, Cover Art, Crack, Fairy Tale Style, Gift Work, M/M, Pearl Necklace, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3144896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoline/pseuds/majoline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>frostyaussie asked:</p><p>jizz cup. jizz cup? tell me more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] untitled kinky tumblr fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jinxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [untitled kinky tumblr fic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/92144) by drunktuesdaze. 



> Happy Late Christmas pressie Jinxy! ♥
> 
> [edit] Holy crap, I saved this after I edited the tags instead of posting it; so this is exactly a month later, oops.
> 
> [edit 2] Oops, I forgot how to tag :P
> 
> Cover Art credit: [Umbilicus mundi 2](http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Umbilicus_mundi_2_-_Foto_Giovanni_Dall%27Orto,_7-Sept-2008.jpg)

[Or right click and save the direct link to download MP3 courtesy of kiwi6.com](http://k003.kiwi6.com/hotlink/2wlu58w9e8/jizz_cup.mp3)

Chapters: 1  
Format: MP3  
Length: 00:03:52  
Size: 4.5 MB


End file.
